


Glitches Down Her Spine

by LyndaLatches



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Attempted Amputation, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Groping, Halloween, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shoe Kink, Teasing, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndaLatches/pseuds/LyndaLatches
Summary: Vanellope gets Taffyta to help her with an embarrassing request.
Relationships: Taffyta Muttonfudge/Vanellope von Schweetz
Kudos: 15





	Glitches Down Her Spine

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged with Underage just in case. For the purposes of this story, the Sugar Rush racers are 24 years old.
> 
> Many thanks to Owlor for being a beta reader.

It was Halloween season for Sugar Rush, but as the other Sugar Rush racers occupied themselves with redecorating the castle with green lights and ghosts, Vanellope and Taffyta were down by the mellowcreme pumpkin patch.

Vanellope was sprawled out on the ground as Taffyta hoisted her legs into the air. Looking up at the bright midday sky, Vanellope could barely keep her eyes open.

"You know this is a terrible idea, right?" said Taffyta, trying to lift up Vanellope's left leg without the rest of her dragging along the ground. "Who else in Slaughter Race would gonna injure themselves for Halloween? On second thought, don't answer that."

"It's like this. I've gotta be the pirate, or they'll make me be the parrot. It's degrading! Just because I wear green and perch on their shoulders!"

Taffyta considered this and shrugged. "And you talk like a parrot."

"No _you_ talk like a parrot!"

"I rest my case."

"Myeh, look at me. I'm Taffyta!" Vanellope bobbed her head from side to side. "I rest my case."

"Hold on." Taffyta adjusted her grip on Vanellope's leg. "You keep squirming. I'm going to need some better leverage."

Taffyta picked up her own foot and hovered over Vanellope's other thigh. She looked Vanellope in the eye and raised an eyebrow. "Here?" She moved her foot around slightly to gauge Vanellope's reaction.

Vanellope shrugged and motioned over a little with a tilt of her head.

"Here?" Taffyta pointed her shoe over the other racer's general skirt area, trying to offer some options, but finally honed in on her muff. Vanellope's giddy face made her intentions completely transparent

"Yeah, right about—Yipe!" Vanellope tensed up as Taffyta's sneaker heel dug in. A glitch coursed over her body.

"What? Did I really hear you just say 'yipe' out loud?"

"Muh—mmh" Vanellope suppressed a moan and caught her breath. "Mmayyybe?"

"You'd better not be liking this, Madam President." Taffyta smirked. "That would be taking advantage of a position of power."   
Vanellope put on a grouchy face and tried not to laugh. "No comment at this time."

Taffyta pushed down firmly as she tried to grapple with the leg. "You aren't planning to film me doing this and dump it on the Internet, are you?"

"Oh—ah, mmnn—you wanna set up the camera?"

Vanellope was glitching harder, pixels flying out and returning. Vanellope's glitches rarely caused damage to her surroundings in Sugar Rush, but Taffyta couldn't help but be concerned about her foot.

"We just need to you to have one good glitch, right?"

"That's right. Sometimes my leg goes backwards for a second. I'm pretty sure it can come off."

"You're _pretty sure_?" Taffyta leaned forward so Vanellope couldn't ignore her stink eye.

"No, _you're_ pretty, sugar!" Vanellope smiled and nervously giggled.

"All right," Taffyta said. "Time to figure out how to get your glitch on." Taffyta rolled her foot so more pressure was on Vanellope's clit, then rolled back.

Sure enough, Vanellope's glitches surged in response to the friction. Vanellope was gasping and clutching at the ground, too, but Taffyta could hardly notice that through the cloud of pixels.

Taffyta kept searching for a good position for her foot. "Oh my god, it's like holding out my phone and trying to get a wifey signal."

Every motion was sending Vanellope closer to the edge, but she still managed to hold up a finger and say, "Except hotter, right?"

"Shut up.... Of course it's hotter." Taffyta grinned.

Vanellope gasped. "Wuh... Wait!"

Something was happening. Taffyta could _see_ Vanellope's heartbeat in the pulsing of her pixel cloud.

Vanellope pressed up against Taffyta's shoe. Her glitching was more and more intense.

Taffyta found herself transfixed by the rapidly growing outbursts of pixels, but she finally remembered her task and tried to wrest Vanellope's leg free.

"It's not working, Vanellope. Even when you're glitching, your leg is still acting like it's stuck to your body."

"F-forget the leg already..." Vanellope held Taffyta's sneaker with both hands and pulled in hard. "Ohhh, Taffyta..."

Taffyta sighed. "My little glitch. What are we gonna do with you?" She pushed down with the toe of her shoe and swirled it around.

"AH AHH" Vanellope yelped out. "I mean, yipe!"

Taffyta groaned. "Yipe again for me now," she bartered. "And I'll keep going."

"Yipe! Yipe!" Vanellope started making jazz hands.

"Okay, that's enough." Taffyta tapped the toe of her shoe on Vanellope's clit a few times, then pressed in and swept up and down, watching the pixels spark upward like a static charge.

"Yipe... Yee... eeipe..." Vanellope giggled between her spasms.

Taffyta's grin widened. "You know, I was thinking."

She lifted up her foot.

"What?" Vanellope managed, between heavy breaths. "Please... Keep going..."

"If you think about it," Taffyta mused. "A wifey signal sounds like something you'd shine up in the sky."

"What... Wi-Fi... I just don't..."

Taffyta got right up in Vanellope's face, her head surrounded by bright sunlight. "You look up in the sky and see I'm shining my wifey signal. What do you do?"

Vanellope giggled as her own cleverness got the best of her. "I come?"

"That's right," Taffyta crowed. She stood upright again and placed the edge of her shoe right below Vanellope's clit, nudging it with a thrusting and twisting motion.

Vanellope cried out, her ecstasy finally driving her out of control. She glitched over and over, each pixel pulse reaching new heights.

One final pulse was so large it engulfed both racers. It was gone again in an instant, but Taffyta stood there, shocked, as a few remaining pixels sparked off of her hair. A moment later, she toppled to the ground.

Vanellope leapt up. "Are you okay?" She sat down behind Taffyta and pulled her up into a half-seated position. "I'm sorry, I—"

Taffyta clutched at her own dress. "Vanellope... I... I came."

"_You_ came?" Vanellope quizzically examined Taffyta's exhausted face and watched her body move with each heavy breath. "No way. Are you pulling my leg?"

Taffyta raised an eyebrow, then brought her lover's hand down between her thighs, which were clearly drenched.

"Oh." Vanellope took in the situation. "Ohhh. You really did!"

Taffyta rested her head on Vanellope's shoulder. "Well, that's fun."

Vanellope's fingers followed the wetness to its source, and Taffyta squirmed in response. "Oh, gosh yes... Vanellope..."

Vanellope's heart skipped a beat, sending out a small glitch. As it rippled through Taffyta's body, she tensed up. She held herself tighter against Vanellope's body and spread her legs.

"Taffyta... Wow..." Vanellope kissed the side of her lover's strawberry hat. "You just sit back and relax. Your wifey's got this covered."


End file.
